Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for fabrication of a hybrid dual phase filler for elastomers designed to find application in manufacturing technical rubber articles, such for microwave shielding, inclusive.
Background of the Invention
There is a patent document CN103055813, describing a method for producing magnetic carbon black which consists of mixing carbon black with magnetite particles in the presence of lauryl amino acid, addition of water and stirring of the suspension obtained. After reaching a certain pH the mixture is stirred again and let stay. The crude product is separated and dried till constant weight. A drawback of the method is the undescribed characteristics of the filler obtained, what makes obscure its applications.
There is a filler, known from patent FR2920918 related to manufacturing a protecting sheath for a coaxial cable. The filler contains (as a manufacturing variant) carbon black or magnetite, as well as their combination. The disadvantage of the known filler is its undescribed characteristics and its solely application, namely as a coaxial cable protecting sheath.